The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices and device fabrication and more particularly to reducing leakage current in such devices.
One of the challenges in scaling transistors to smaller geometries is controlling leakage current while increasing drive current. This is particularly problematic for III-V semiconductors due to their narrow band gap and increased short channel effects.